


Sleepover

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [11]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Isle of Skye</i><br/>Balthazar has an eye for beautiful things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Balthazar had something of the artist about him. He enjoyed beautiful things. He appreciated the sound of the wind as it rushed through the long grass; he loved the line where crisp blue sky met the rising hills; he liked gulping down the fresh smell of the moistened air, salty and rich.

But for Balthazar, the most beautiful thing on the trip so far wasn’t the spectacular beauty of the Isle of Skye, it was the way that Pedro woke up in the morning.

No matter what time it was or how long he had slept for, it always took Pedro at least an hour and a cup of coffee to become fully conscious. The first sign of waking could be a sigh or a gorgeous wrinkled nose. Then Pedro would burrow down into his pillow exuding a warm cosiness that was all but irresistible. And when at last he had to get up, Pedro would run tired hands through his hair and down over his face as if he was wiping the sleep away.

Then his eyes would blink open and Balthazar would wait as Pedro turned, looked around whatever room they were in and found him. Then Pedro would smile and yawn a ‘hey’.

It was a sweet kind of torture for Balthazar to wake up in a sleeping bag a few feet, or sometimes inches, away from Pedro’s separate sleeping bag. It was somewhat different from the way that he had imagined waking up beside Pedro, but that didn’t mean that Balthazar couldn’t appreciate the beauty of that groggy, early morning Pedro, who always seemed unsure of where he was until his eyes had locked onto Balthazar’s.

The only trouble was that they were a third of the way through their trip and Balthazar was beginning to get a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing that it would soon be over and that life would go back to normal.

“It sort of feels like one long sleepover, doesn’t it?” Pedro commented that morning. He and Balthazar were both sat in their sleeping bags on Allie’s collapsed settee, Pedro cradling a cup of coffee as if it was his lifeblood. There was only one shower but Balthazar really didn’t mind being back of the queue.

“Yeah, it’ll be weird being back home,” he said.

“Though at least I won’t be constantly disturbed by your sleep-talking.” Pedro gave Balthazar an unsettling grin.

“I don’t sleep-talk.” But it was more hopeful than convincing.

“I wish it was a lie. Last night you were having a full on conversation with someone.”

Balthazar narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should be believing this or not.

“It’s true!” Pedro laughed. “Someone called Mike or something. I think you were chatting him up!”

“Oh my god…” Balthazar groaned. “Shut up, that’s not… nah, you’re lying.”

“I swear to god!” Pedro put one hand on his heart then took a cautious sip of his coffee.

Balthazar watched him, feeling shame begin to creep up on him.

Pedro blew on his drink and smirked. “It got pretty dirty…”

“Nah, you’re lying!” Balthazar shoved Pedro.

“Woah! Watch the coffee!”

“I’m never sleeping in the same room with you again,” Balthazar muttered.

Pedro gave him a playful grin. “Never say never.”

Balthazar wasn’t exactly brilliant at reading the signals but _surely_ there was something in that smile, in those eyes that were fixed on him, in that leg that was pressed against his, even though this was quite a big sofa. _Surely_ …

“Oi! Dickheads!” Benedick said, throwing his used towel down on the chair next to them. “Shower’s free.”

“You go,” Pedro said to Balthazar. “I’ll finish my coffee.”

Balthazar got up and had walked halfway across the room when Pedro yelled, “And no thinking about Mike while you’re in there!”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a bit less intense than yesterday! (for me writing at least...) Yes we are moving into the realms of unashamed flirting ;)


End file.
